


New

by GohanRoxas



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Moving On, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she saw those creatures she was sure someone she knew was trying his hand at mischief once again. Beasts of solid black save for their hollow, yellow eyes that could be harmed by conventional techniques, but not killed. For a few moments, she worried that they wouldn’t be able to stop them from overrunning the village.<br/>But then…he arrived.<br/>In waves of an odd-looking, shadowy light, he dashed through the rows of the creatures, cutting them down with ease. When he’d quickly cleared one section of town of the beasts, he stopped in front of her with a small smile.<br/>And her heart caught in her throat.<br/>Silver hair, blue-green eyes… For a moment she thought Dan had come back from the dead – again – this time to save her life. It was almost like the love of her life was there once more to save her.<br/>But he so clearly was not the same man, and she tried her best to adjust her thinking.<br/>Keeping her feelings and inner turmoil locked up, she asked this hero his name.<br/>“Riku,” was his reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

The first time she saw those creatures she was sure someone she knew was trying his hand at mischief once again. Beasts of solid black save for their hollow, yellow eyes that could be harmed by conventional techniques, but not killed. For a few moments, she worried that they wouldn’t be able to stop them from overrunning the village.

            But then… _he_ arrived.

            In waves of an odd-looking, shadowy light, he dashed through the rows of the creatures, cutting them down with ease. When he’d quickly cleared one section of town of the beasts, he stopped in front of her with a small smile.

            And her heart caught in her throat.

            Silver hair, blue-green eyes… For a moment she thought Dan had come back from the dead – again – this time to save her life. It was almost like the love of her life was there once more to save her.

            But he so clearly was not the same man, and she tried her best to adjust her thinking.

            Keeping her feelings and inner turmoil locked up, she asked this hero his name.

            “Riku,” was his reply.

* * *

Riku had told her that these creatures – Heartless, he called them – were under the command of a fallen hero who threatened many worlds. Many worlds! There was something beyond this land, and the proof of it wandered around the dusty streets of Konoha.

            She also learned of the odd-looking weapon he wielded. A Keyblade, it was called. It was true that it looked vaguely like a key, but…

            Riku had explained that only a Keyblade could truly kill a Heartless. If any other weapon – like, say, her kunai – had struck one down, it would simply reform somewhere else. Only a Keyblade could release the heart trapped in darkness.

            She wasn’t entirely sure she understood everything, but she took his word for it. He seemed to have a strong heart himself – a heart that had once been led astray.

            He told her of his friends – of Sora and Kairi. Sora was, apparently, a “spiky-headed doofus” with a heart of gold, while Kairi was practically an angel from what he’d told her. While he spoke of them, she smiled silently. More and more they sounded like Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

            One thing she didn’t understand was why he was staying in the village for so long. From what he’d told her, she’d thought that he would leave as soon as the great threat had passed; the Heartless would be attacking other worlds, after all.

            When she asked him, he simply shook his head and smiled. “This fight’s not over yet. And this is a fight I intend to see through to the end.”

            So much like him…and yet so different. Amazing.

            She caught herself up short. He looked like Dan, but he wasn’t. So why did she feel herself being so drawn to him? Was she simply piling all her affection for Dan onto Riku because they looked similar?

            No. That couldn’t be. She wouldn’t let it happen.

            Riku must have seen her inner turmoil, as he tilted his head with a worried look on his face. “You OK?”

            “Tsunade,” she replied.

            He blinked. “What?”

            “My name,” she explained. “I never told you when you arrived. It’s Tsunade.”

            Riku smiled. “Pleasure to meet you at last, Tsunade.”

* * *

Theirs was an odd relationship indeed. She reported Heartless sightings to him, he either went alone or took a small team of _shinobi_ with him to dispatch them, he reported back, they shared an occasional awkward moment, and that was that.

            But every time they met, Tsunade’s heart thumped so loudly she was worried that he’d hear it.

            He wouldn’t have been able to over the sound of his own, not that she needed to know that.

            In the brief pieces of downtime he was able to obtain, he made friends very quickly. He and Shikamaru, in particular, seemed close; she wondered if that was because of the similar powers they had to control shadows in one way or another.

            Riku seemed to get along well with Kiba and Akamaru as well, judging by the fact that the dog licked his face every chance it got.

            One relationship he’d obtained here that got ever-so-slightly up her nose was with Ino Yamanaka. She didn’t really know why, but the blonde trainee’s obvious flirtations with Riku annoyed her. Maybe she was doing something similar to what she thought she was, and putting her affection for another onto him. For Ino, it would be Sasuke. For her, it was Dan.

            She watched Ino’s obviously flirty conversation with Riku from the window of the Hokage’s office with an odd look on her face.

            When she heard the knock, she spun very quickly. “Yes?”

            It was Shizune and Sakura. Sakura she could deal with today, but Shizune… Even more than when she looked at Riku, when she saw her assistant she thought of her lost love.

            Sakura frowned. “Are you OK? You look a little…pale.”

            Shizune shook her head. “She looks flushed to me.”

            “I’m both, okay?” the Hokage half-snapped at them. She wasn’t mad, but even so…

            The pink-haired _kunoichi_ raised an eyebrow. “Is this about that Riku guy?”

            Tsunade’s tough façade fell away very quickly. “That obvious, huh?”

            Her assistant chuckled a little, fingertips on her lips. “Well, when he looks so much like my uncle, yes, it is.”

            “What do I do?” the blonde lamented, collapsing at her desk. “I’m worried that if I say what I feel I’ll just be trying to start over with Dan. They look so alike!”

            “I’m not exactly an expert at this,” her apprentice blushed softly – she was obviously thinking of Sasuke – but she continued anyway. “But when you look at Riku, what’s the first thing that comes to mind.”

            “That I’m attracted to him,” Tsunade confessed after a brief pause. “And not because he looks like Dan. That’s what makes me think of how similar they look.”

            “So it’s not Uncle Dan that you’re in love with,” Shizune told her. “At least, not when you look at Riku. You can still love Dan while being in love with someone else.”

            The blonde Sannin looked at her assistant and apprentice like they were insane. Eventually, though, she smiled and her head fell. “You’re both right, of course. But what if he doesn’t feel the same?”

            Sakura and Shizune groaned.

* * *

“Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and I managed to clear most of the forest of Heartless,” Riku reported almost as soon as Shizune had shut the door behind him.

            Tsunade’s face was vaguely hostile when he mentioned Ino first. She knew it was just because of the family’s Ino-Shika-Cho set up, but even so… “Is that right?”

            Riku blinked, but continued on with his report. “The area around the village is almost clear, so I’ll be out of your hair soon enough.”

            Her eyes widened slightly, but she recovered quickly. “Very well. You’re dismissed.”

            The outsider looked a little hurt, but he walked to the door and…tugged on the handle, but the door would not open.

            She stood up and looked at him with slight anger. “I said you are dismissed.”

            “And I’d obey, milady, if the door wasn’t locked,” he replied with mild venom.

            The Sannin moved to the door and tried it herself. Sure enough, locked. “Shizune…” she growled.

            “You mean…your assistant locked us in here?” Riku sounded shocked. “Why would she do that?”

            “Because she doesn’t trust me to confess to you about how I feel!” she blurted without thinking.

            He stopped, his cheeks dusted pink. “How you…feel about me?”

            Her own face became a deep red and she retreated back to her desk. “I’ve screwed up again! First I was interested because you looked a little like the love of my life who’s dead, but then I realized that I liked you for you, and now I’m rambling like Naruto when he talks to Sakura!”

            She’d heard no footsteps. Not a sound had been made behind her. So when she felt his body press into hers, and his warm breath on her neck, she was in shock. Spinning around, she noticed that their faces were now only inches apart.

            “No need to worry, Tsunade,” he told her, his voice quiet and a little shaky. He had bright red all across his face. “I feel the same way about you.”

            Her eyes widened and her breath caught. Without even considering any other option, she reached out and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

            A kiss. Finally. And it felt nothing like Dan. At last she was willing to admit it to herself. It was just as Shizune had said. She still loved Dan. But she was _in love_ with Riku.

            Riku kissed her back with passion and love, his hands wrapping around her waist.

            Slowly, the Hokage moved them towards an unlocked side door, the door that led to her bedroom. Once they finally reached the bed, she pinned him down and pulled away for only a moment – even people in love need to breathe – before kissing him harder, a kiss full of love and lust.

            They both knew where this was heading now. Even as Riku’s hands worked on removing her dark green _haori_ , hers pulled off his vest and undershirt. It was only a few moments before they were nude and still locked in a loving embrace, lips practically glued together.

            Riku rolled them over so he lay above her and slowly moved his lips from hers, leaving a trail of kisses down her body as he slowly began to move. He stopped at her chest and marveled at her breasts. “I knew they were amazing when they were covered, but now…”

            Tsunade blushed. “J-just do whatever it is you’re going to do.”

            She wasn’t exactly expecting “whatever it is he was going to do” to be him wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking on it. She gasped and let out a soft moan.

            Riku’s left hand began to massage the unoccupied breast to make sure that it didn’t feel left out, which only made the blonde moan louder and more frequently.

            She could feel his length brushing against her entrance and that only heightened her pleasure. But still it wasn’t enough. “P-please…” she breathed, unable to prevent herself from stuttering, “p-put it in me…”

            He pulled away from her nipple, causing her to moan in slight disappointment. “You’re sure?”

            Tsunade chuckled lustily. “You ask me this now? Don’t worry, it’s not my ‘time’ just yet.”

            At the mention of that, Riku blushed himself before positioning himself properly, the head of his length pressing at her slit. Slowly, at an almost pain-staking pace, he began to slide inside her.

            The Sannin moaned as he slowly entered her. It felt so amazing! What had she been missing for so long?

            Dan had been her first – and she had thought once that he would be her last – but now that she knew that she and Riku shared an affection, she knew that there was much more to come.

            Once Riku had gone in as far as he could, he began to rock his hips back and forth at a slow, loving pace.

            Tsunade moaned with his every move, moving herself slightly to match the pace of his hips. Her ample breasts bounced with every joint thrust they made.

            Her silver-haired lover leaned down and began to kiss her neck. Every once in a while, he’d breathe her name lustily into her ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. Just to know that she could make him feel this good was perhaps one of the greatest feelings of her life.

            She repaid him by moaning out his name every chance she got. And every time she moaned, it stirred Riku even more, making his hips speed up a little.

            How long this lasted, they didn’t know; they were too caught up in the passion of it all. They had no idea what time it was – or how much time had passed – when they both released in tandem before collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

Later that night, Shizune unlocked the door to the Hokage’s office and looked in to see what was going on. When she couldn’t see her friend and the object of the Sannin’s affections, she noticed the open bedroom door. Curiosity getting the better of her, she peeked her head around into the room.

            There, beneath the white sheets, lay Tsunade and Riku. The blonde’s large breasts were out in the open air, and one of them had a light red mark around the nipple. The silver-haired outsider was shirtless, face-down, one arm wrapped around the Hokage’s waist, as if he was worried of losing her, even in his sleep.

            Shizune’s face was red at the sight. Closing the door quietly, she then smiled and looked up at the ceiling. “You see, Uncle? She’s alright after all.” With that, she left the office and headed for her own quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something for this crack-pairing ever since I started shipping it on Tumblr with a Tsunade there, but this idea finally came to me after I realised how similar Riku looked to Dan. So I started to think about what would happen if Riku arrived in Konoha, and Tsunade noticed how much he looked like Dan. Throw in an attraction, and you've got one confused Hokage.
> 
> I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to rate this when I started to write it, but I got a little carried away with the smex at the end, so I just went with Explicit.
> 
> I may end up doing a sequel yet. Depends on how this goes. Also, you guys can feel free to send me suggestions for something to do in a sequel if you want one.
> 
> Thanks for reading such a crack-ship filled fic as this!


End file.
